


We Are Heroes Tonight

by Akiragane



Series: Naruto Marvel AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Also Sasuke is an Artist, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Uchiha Sasuke, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Injury, Kind of Slowburn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are best buds, Smut, blood warning, character death but not really, love square, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.Sasuke just wanted to live a normal college life, that was until Spiderman came onto the scene, then he felt obligated to use his regenerative powers for good as well. Damn him.Naruto didn't ask for powers, but he isn't complaining. He's willing to do his part in helping his city become a better place with his partner.Neither of them knew what to expect going down this path, but there was no turning back now.[Updates twice a week, Monday and Friday.]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Marvel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY JESUS ON A CRACKER IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
> Welcome to whatever this is! Super excited for this, actually!  
> I really hope you enjoy! This is going to be very action-packed and exciting, so I hope you're ready for it. >:D

“You better be careful with these, the press is ruthless. Not to mention both Spiderman and Deadpool will be after you after this.” Kabuto said to Orochimaru as he flipped the switch.

The person inside the containment unit screamed as blue lightning coursed through their body. Then their body transformed into something similar to a snake. Its teeth turned into fangs and it lost its legs, replacing them with a long green tail. However, this transformation didn’t last, because the person died immediately.

Orochimaru sighed. “I know that, Kabuto. That’s why this needs to be perfect. This will work, and when it does I’ll bring both Spiderman and Deadpool to their knees.”

Kabuto crossed his arms. “You need a break and a way to gather information on them. How about we send out some of our quote-unquote successful experiments before we send M4nD4 out?”

Orochimaru smiled his sickening smile, staring at his reflection through the glass. “I say do what you like. I’ll still be working on this.”

Kabuto shrugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Lord Orochimaru.”

Kabuto exited the room and walked down the hallway, cleaning his glasses on the way down. Once he finally arrived at his destination he pressed the button and the subject lunged out at him but wasn’t able to reach him since it was attached to a long chain.

“Hello, Kimimaro.”

It snarled at him.

Kabuto sighed. “Orochimaru needs you to kill a certain set of people.” he held up two photographs of the superheroes in question. “Maybe you’ve heard of them, their names are Spiderman and Deadpool.”

Kimimaro snarled their names. Kabuto smirked. “I’ll leave it to you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters will come with next update. This is just the preview to the actual story because it's a Marvel story and you all know how Marvel is.


	2. Sasuke "Deadpool" Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with the one and only love of my life, Sasuke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> So, the fic is just starting out and it's been a train wreck managing this and like five other fics but I'm powering through. We're starting out with some outline stuff before we get into the meat of the story but I promise it'll all be worth it.  
> Again, sorry for the slow burn. I know, I'm cruel.

Sasuke jumped down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen, hair half-brushed and sticking up more than usual. “Wow, you’re up early.” Itachi regarded, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Sasuke fake laughed and popped a piece of bread into the toaster, gathering his stuff as he waited for it to pop up. Itachi rested his head in the palm of his hand and watched his little brother’s struggle to get ready. “Classes don’t start for another hour, right?” he asked.

Sasuke zipped up his backpack and sighed. “I’m trying to be a responsible superhero here,” he explained. “There might be an alert and I’m going to need to be there asap.”

Itachi just shook his head. “I’ve always thought balancing being a college student and being Deadpool was too much for you, but I guess I was wrong,” he said mostly to himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Okay, I feel like we need a little bit of background. When Sasuke was a teenager his Uncle had "accidentally" spilled a bunch of dangerous chemicals on him and it resulted in rapid Mitosis, which meant he was basically immortal. He couldn’t get hurt at all, and he could gain and lose weight easily, and he could work out less and be even stronger than before.

However, he never thought of these as superpowers until the appearance of Spiderman about a year ago, when Sasuke had first started college. After talking with his brother for a solid hour on the matter, he decided to work as a superhero as well, and not long after him and Spiderman teamed up and became an unstoppable duo.

Sasuke didn’t know all that much about his partner, his identity as well as any other personal information he distanced himself from to protect both of them, but he was able to work flawlessly with him, even though they did quarrel a lot in the beginning.

The toast popped out and Sasuke grabbed it, ignoring the burning on the pads of his fingers, it’ll heal in a few seconds. He shoved it in his mouth and started putting on his shoes.

“Hey, don’t die,” Itachi said as Sasuke rushed out the door.

“Bye, Itachi,” Sasuke said and closed the door.

Sasuke ran out to his car and sat down in the seat, breathing out. Then he turned on the radio, which was connected to a police radio so he got all the newest crime news. He didn’t have spidey-senses like his partner, but this did the trick.

He pulled out of the driveway and started heading to his college. On the way, he got a call from his friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

“Hey man,” Naruto spoke.

“Hi, Naruto,” Sasuke said, smiling. He had the biggest crush on his friend, but wasn’t sure how him being Deadpool would impact that kind of relationship, so, for now, his feelings were going unnoticed.

“Hey, so do you mind coming over tonight and helping me study? I’ve got a test tomorrow and could really use the extra help on it. It would only be for a couple of hours but-”

“I’ll be there,” Sasuke said, turning a corner. “I’m always willing to help your dumbass.”

He heard Naruto laugh on the other line, a sound that made him melt in his seat. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tonight. I’ll order food for us.”

“Sounds great, see you then.”

“See you.”

Naruto hung up first and Sasuke pressed his phone to his chest. This man will be the death of him, and that’s saying a lot.

He pulled into the college parking lot and listened to the radio. Not ten minutes go by when something comes up. “ _ We got a robbery at the bank on 11th and Kyuubi street. The criminals headed southwest from that location. _ ”

Sasuke smirked. Time to put on the mask. He took off his black hoodie and jeans then pulled a mask over his head. The black and red suited him. He looked around to check if the coast was clear and hopped out of his car and headed off. Luckily that bank wasn’t too far from his college. Let’s just hope he got back in time for his first class.

\--

The fools who had robbed the bank were currently in a graffiti-covered van counting their cash. There were four of them, all armed. They drove away at top speed, losing the cops after about a minute. 

The biggest one was driving. “How much we got?” he asked.

The skinniest one held up a stack of cash. “‘Bout a million in cold hard cash,” he replied, snickering.

The other two howled with laughter.

The driver squinted and looked up ahead. Someone was standing right in the middle of the road. He sped up. The person didn’t move.

The sole female of the group looked out the window. “Dude! Stop the car! You’re gonna hit someone!” she yelled.

The driver slammed on the brakes. They did stop, but not before hitting the person and knocking them down. All four of them got out of the van, a stupid move on their part, and looked at the damage. There was blood everywhere, but no body.

The goons looked at each other before they heard someone shout.

“SIKE!”

Then the skinniest one got kicked in the face and got knocked out cold. The remaining three looked at the one who had kicked their friend and the female gasped.

“Hello,” Deadpool said while leaning on one of his swords. “Lovely weather we’re having, aren’t we?”

The three drew their guns and pointed them at Deadpool, who promptly sighed loudly. “Really? You do know those things don’t work on me, right?”

That didn’t stop them from firing a shit ton of bullets into their opponent. Deadpool just watched as they emptied their guns and wasted all of their bullets. Once they were done the bullet wounds healed immediately and Deadpool looked at them. “Thank you for more lead, as if I didn’t have enough of that in my system already.”

The fat one dropped his gun. The female growled. “What are you doing here?” she shouted.

Deadpool shrugged dramatically. “I dunno. Distracting you while my buddy webs up your car and your feet so you can’t move anymore,” he said. 

The criminals looked at their feet, which were indeed, webbed, and then behind them at their car. Spiderman was sitting on top of what was now a mess of webs waving at them.

The second they turned around Deadpool socked them in the face and knocked them out just like their friend. Then he waved to Spiderman, who jumped down and crossed his arms. “Not bad, Deadpool,” he said, chuckling.

Deadpool put a hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. “I know, I’m awesome,” he said, jokingly.

Spiderman shoved him. “Shut up, that’s not what I meant,” he said, still joking.

Deadpool smirked then looked down at the goons who stole from the bank. “Should we take care of them or…?” he asked.

Spiderman shrugged. “How ‘bout we let the police find them and make them think they actually did something,” he said.

Deadpool made a shocked expression by putting his hands on his face. “How savage!” he exclaimed, then got really close to Spiderman. “I like it~,” he added seductively.

Spiderman shoved him off again. “Shut up,” he repeated.

Deadpool only smiled. Then he remembered what time it was. “OH SHIT I’M LATE!” he yelled and started running off. “I’ll see you later, Spidey!” he yelled back at his partner.

Spiderman waved after him and then swung from a building to get to where he was going before his spidey-senses started tingling.

\--

Sasuke slid into class exactly thirty seconds before the bell rang and sat down next to Hinata Hyuga. “Well, at least it’s not right before the bell this time.” she giggled.

Sasuke flipped her off and opened his notebook. The bell rang but the teacher wasn’t there yet. “One of the reasons I’m in this class is because the teacher comes in ten minutes late as well. I can’t get up this early otherwise,” he said.

That was a half-lie. He never had a problem getting up, but Hinata didn’t have to know the real reason he was late most of the time. His superhero business had to stay on the down-low.

Hinata had been one of his best friends since middle school. She was really chill, albeit shy and timid. She once shared the same feeling towards Naruto as Sasuke did, but that was before she started dating a girl named Ino, so the two used to gush about him whenever they were together.

Hinata put on her headphones that had cat ears on them and started listening to music. Sasuke started scribbling in his sketch notebook. Whenever he wasn’t focused, he always found himself drawing either Spiderman or Naruto. He was so close to both of them, and sometimes he would draw Naruto is Spiderman’s suit. How insane would that be, if they were the same person?

Today he was drawing Naruto. This time in what he was wearing yesterday, an orange jacket with black lettering that said Don’t Believe on the sleeves, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and orange converse. He also always wore a blue necklace, a gift from his grandmother.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he drew Naruto's features, those big bright blue eyes, that beautiful smile which was constantly plastered on his face, the scars gracing his cheeks obtained in a bicycle accident two years ago. Everything about him was attractive, even though he had his fair share of flaws, like being cocky and arrogant and a complete dumbass as well as being dense as hell. He was still Naruto Uzumaki, someone who Sasuke knew since he was young and had been in love with since forever.

Sasuke stopped drawing for a second, then flipped through his sketchbook and came across two pages. One had Naruto with his shirt off, a rare site that had almost made Sasuke faint on a hot summer day, but had drawn shamelessly since the image was burned into his mind, and the other was Naruto with Spiderman’s suit, one of the first times he drew that. He looked awkward but still adorable.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Then the teacher walked in and he closed his sketchbook. Time for the class to start.

He paid attention to most of it, but at one point his mind started floating elsewhere. However, he returned back to reality when the teacher mentioned Deadpool. “He’s a perfect example. Rapid Meiosis and Mitosis AND he’s immune to every disease since his white blood cells work better than any normal human being’s.” the teacher explained. “Not many people can do that, only him.”

Sasuke smirked. No, no one else could do what he did. It was a gift given to him by his now-in-a-mental-hospital Uncle. But he wasn’t ungrateful for this amazing gift. He was happy to have it, and he was happy to work alongside Spiderman, whoever he may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm going to do this thing where at the end of every chapter in this fic series I'm going to post a funny quote from other fanfictions, just because I want to make people laugh. So, here's your first one! (Yes I have a whole doc full of these)  
> "To quote Ino, gag me with a f*cking spoon."  
> If y'all can figure out which fanfics any of these quotes are from you win bragging rights.


	3. Naruto "Spiderman" Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> School is almost over for me and then I'll be writing like crazy. I'm actually writing this while eating so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.  
> I also want to point out this AU is not original, other people have done it, I'm just doing my own take on it.  
> On that note, Please Enjoy! :D

Naruto lifted his arms above his head so his shoulders popped. Then his phone rang. He picked it up and scratched his face. “Hey, Kakashi. How ya been?” he asked, walking around his kitchen.

“Relatively fine. I saw what you did on TV, good job on catching those robbers, by the way.” Kakashi said through the other line.

Naruto smiled. “Couldn’t’ve done it without my partner in crime.” he said.

Kakashi tutted. “Of course.” he replied.

Naruto scoffed. “What’s that s'posed to mean?” he asked, feigning offense. 

Naruto couldn’t see it, but he was pretty sure Kakashi shook his head. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes jokingly. “Whatever. Hey, how’s Iruka doin’?” he asked, waving around a spoon for no apparent reason. 

“Oh, he’s fine. These damn kids at the elementary school have been working him to the bone. I swear he comes home every night absolutely exhausted.”

Iruka was Naruto’s foster father. He was the one who took Naruto in when his parents died, and a few years later he married Kakashi. They were two of the first people Naruto told about his secret to.

He was Spiderman. About a year ago he was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained superhuman powers. Like the good human he was, he decided to become a real-life superhero and use his powers to stop crime. Soon after he met Deadpool and the two have been partners ever since. 

Naruto kind of had a small attraction to Deadpool, to that flirty attitude and mysterious vibe, to his unwavering stubbornness and tendency to take the lead. But nothing too serious. He already accepted the fact it was too dangerous to have a relationship with someone if he was constantly fighting crime, especially hard if he didn’t know who Deadpool really is.

He heard a knock on the door. “I’ll see you later, Kakashi. I think Sasuke’s here.” he said and hung up.

Naruto opened the door to see his friend. “Hi.” he said.

Sasuke smiled and replied, “Hello.”

Naruto let him in and Sasuke crashed onto the sofa and turned on the TV. “Okay, so food’s gonna be here in, like, 15 minutes. Do you wanna get started or do you wanna wait till food gets here?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled over to look at Naruto over the top of the couch. “In my experience, you can’t focus on an empty stomach. Let’s wait until the food gets here.” he replied.

Naruto laughed. “You know me too well, Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked and rolled back over. The newscaster was saying something about Spiderman and Deadpool’s recent crime-stopping. They showed images of the web covered van and had nothing but praise for the two superheroes.

Naruto leaned on the counter. “Hey, what do you think of Spiderman?” he asked out of the blue.

Sasuke shrugged. “I mean, he’s a hero that protects our city. The crime rate has gone down 34% since he and Deadpool showed up. He’s not a bad person. But personally I think he’s kind of awkward and talks big but can’t back it up.”

Naruto smiled to himself. If only he knew. “What do you think of Deadpool?” Sasuke asked, rolling his head back to look at Naruto.

Naruto considered this. “What you said, except I would say Deadpool’s flirty and arrogant.” he said.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him. “Shut.” he said.

Naruto laughed and threw the pillow back.

This time it was late at night, almost midnight. Spiderman was standing on top of the communications tower with Deadpool. This was kind of like their patrol. They stay up here every other night for about an hour but if nothing happens then they go home. They’ve been up here for nearly 30 minutes so far.

“Hey, Deadpool, can I ask you a few things?” Spiderman asked, stretching.

Deadpool was laying on the ground, kicking at the air while holding his hips up. “Yeah, sure babe.” he said.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or anyone you’re interested in?”

Deadpool dropped onto the ground and laid there, spread out, for a few seconds before turning over on his side and propping his head up on his arm. “No girlfriend, do have someone I’m thinking about asking out, though.” he said.

Spiderman chewed on his lip. “Really? I thought you’d be flirting with everyone within a mile radius from your current location.” he said jokingly.

Deadpool sat up in a butterfly sitting position. “Well, I’m a bit different when the mask comes off.”

Spiderman smiled. “Me too.” he whispered.

Deadpool then started stretching his arms. “And you?” he asked. “Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Something or other?”

Spiderman froze at the question. He was so glad Deadpool couldn’t see him blush. “Um, no. I’m a little afraid to get a partner since I’ve got the whole superhero thing going on.”

Deadpool shrugged. “Welp, you better not get a girlfriend, you wouldn’t have any time for me.” he said, laughing.

“Hardy-har.” Spiderman said. “I’m not completely straight, you know.”

Deadpool stood up and put his hands on his hips. “Neither am I.” he replied.

Spiderman put his hands up in a shrug. “I figured.”

Deadpool punched Spiderman in the shoulder softly. “Let me come out properly, asshole.” he said. “I’m fncking bisexual.”

Spiderman laughed. “And I’m freakin’ pansexual.” he responded.

Deadpool snorted. “You and your G-rated language.”

Spiderman shook his head. “Yeah, well, I’m younger than you. Besides, I don’t swear all that much in my regular life. My dad works with kids.”

Deadpool groaned. “You need to be more rebellious.” he said, then he crossed his arms and pointed at Spiderman and added. “Bitch.”

Spiderman almost doubled over laughing. Deadpool knew the right thing to say to make him laugh, he knew exactly how to make him feel better if he was feeling sad. He was the best partner Spiderman could ask for.

Naruto was walking down the hallways, talking to Sakura Haruno, when all of a sudden he saw Sasuke. He looked like he was carrying a lot of stuff so Naruto called out to him.

Sasuke took one look at him and dropped everything. Naruto rushed over and immediately began to help him. “I didn’t take you for being clumsy.” he joked and grabbed a book.

The book was open to a page of a drawing of what looked like him. He looked at the page closer to realize it  _ was  _ him. In one of his favorite outfits. Sasuke saw what he was looking at and yelped, then grabbed the book away from him. “It’s not what you think! One of our art assignments was to draw someone we were close to and-”

“That’s really good, Sasuke.” Naruto said, smiling.

Sasuke turned red and stopped talking. “You… you think so?” he asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could draw that well.” Naruto said, continuing to pick up the things Sasuke had dropped.

Sasuke smiled. “Yeah, um, thanks, usuratonkachi.” he said and stood up.

Naruto handed him his last thing. “Honestly if you ever need a muse then I’m totally available.” he said, striking a ridiculous pose.

Sasuke snorted. “Trust me, if I needed a muse you’d be the last person I’d ask.”

Naruto feigned offense then acted like he just got shot. “How dare you?!” he said way too dramatically.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. “I’m kidding, dobe. Of course, I’ll draw you professionally sometime. It’d be nice.” he said.

Naruto smirked. “See! I’d be a great muse!”

“Oh my God…” Sasuke said and headed off. “I’ll see you later.”

Naruto waved goodbye to his friend and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura came over and nudged him. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late to class.”

Naruto looked at her and started walking again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that Deku reminded them of Peter Parker, and I'm just out here like-
> 
> QUOTE OF THE DAY! "You haven’t seen your mum in years, stop trying to be slick when you’re obviously not." :D


	4. Kimimaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fight scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am home alone and terrified because I just woke up and no one gave me any indication of where they were going.
> 
> But other than that... HeY nEw ChApTeR!
> 
> WARNING!!! Blood and action are being portrayed in this chapter, which also includes large-scale injury and death. If this kind of content isn't the content you would be comfortable reading the action scenes begin at the third segment of the chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sasuke opened the door. Naruto was standing there, smiling at him. “I’m here for my professionally done drawing,” he said jokingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and invited him in. “I have a specific outfit I want you to wear, is that okay?” he said while leading him to his room, ignoring the knowing smile from Itachi.

“‘S fine,” Naruto replied and sat down on Sasuke’s bed.

Sasuke went over to his closet and brought over the outfit. Naruto grabbed it then walked into the closet. He came out a minute later in the outfit Sasuke had picked out for him. A black jacket that went down to his ankles that Naruto had rolled up the sleeves of, a white shirt that he unbuttoned the first two buttons of, black pants and black shoes. 

Sasuke took in a shaky breath. He looked amazing. “Do I look okay?” Naruto asked kind of sarcastically.

Sasuke cocked his head. “It’s better than your normal fashion sense anyways.” he joked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure. Where do you want me?” he asked.

_ Preferably on top of me _ . Sasuke bit his lip to prevent him from saying this aloud. “Um, sit on my chair,” he commanded.

Naruto did just that. “Now put one foot up on the chair, yep like that. Can you hold your necklace up to your mouth? Perfect. And… move your head a little this way. Okay, now stay."

Sasuke sat on the bed with his more professional drawing materials out, a proper artbook and a pencil. He stared at Naruto for a solid thirty seconds before beginning. 

He hadn’t drawn anyone in a while, so it was a little difficult to get started, but finally, he got into the groove. Most of the time when he looked up for reference he would see Naruto looking right at him, blue eyes boring into him. It was enough to make Sasuke’s stomach twist, having Naruto focusing solely on him.

In this lighting, Naruto’s scars were at their most visible, and Sasuke was having a hard time drawing them. He looked up to see Naruto smiling at him. “Hey, I said not to move.” Sasuke scolded him.

Naruto licked his lips and his mouth turned back into a relaxed state. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Sasuke rested his head on his hand and just stared at Naruto. He really was handsome, and even better looking in clothes Sasuke had been dying for him to wear, he always thought he’d look amazing in this particular outfit of his. Sasuke’s heart was already suffering from seeing Naruto in his clothes, he just didn’t think he’d look  _ this  _ good in them.

After another thirty seconds, he resumed drawing. After the sketch was done he took out a pen and began to blackline the whole thing. Naruto watched his hands carefully. Sasuke cracked his neck then looked back up at Naruto. “I’m really surprised you were able to stay still this long. It’s been almost two hours,” he said.

Naruto shrugged. “My godfather made me do exercises when I was young that helped me stay still. ADD kid problems. Plus I took my pills before I came over here.” he replied.

Sasuke nodded. Right, he had ADD. It was easy to forget that sometimes.

After thirty minutes Sasuke put down his pen and looked at his drawing. “You done?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Naruto practically melted out of his seat. “Oh thank God. I was reaching my limit there,” he said.

Sasuke laughed and walked over to him to show him the finished product. “I can color when I have time, which will probably be some time tonight or tomorrow,” he added.

Naruto looked at the piece of art and smiled. “It’s beautiful.” he breathed. 

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Thanks.” was all he said. “You don’t know how much that means coming from you.”

Naruto looked at him. “No, thank you for drawing me. This looks great.”

Sasuke was taken aback when Naruto suddenly pulled him into a hug, which practically put him in his lap. Sasuke hugged him back and inhaled deeply. Naruto smelled like citrus and oakwood. “Why so touchy, Uzumaki?” he joked.

Naruto shrugged and released Sasuke from his grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Uchiha,” he replied just as jokingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Do you want to change back into your own clothes?” he asked.

Naruto looked down. “Yeah.” was all he said and got up to go to the closet and change.

He came out again, but this time he wasn’t wearing the blue hoodie he had come in, just a black t-shirt and jeans. Sasuke hoped he had forgotten it, mostly so he could steal it. “Thanks again, man,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke smirked. “Don’t mention it. Always happy to improve my skills.”

Naruto nodded, then looked at his phone. “Oh christ I have to go!” he said and grabbed his backpack. “I’ll see you later, dude! Bye!” he said as he headed out the door.

Sasuke waved goodbye to him. He waited until he had closed the front door, then wandered into his closet. Sure enough, the hoodie that Naruto had left behind was there. Sasuke picked it up and felt the soft fabric. He bit his lip, he really should wash and return this. But…

Sasuke took the hoodie and pressed it into his face. Citrus and oakwood filled his nose and Sasuke unconsciously smiled. “Wow, that’s not creepy at all.” a voice from the doorway said.

Sasuke yelped and turned around to see Itachi laughing in his doorway. He turned red and threw a towel at his brother. “Fnck you, Itachi,” he shouted.

Itachi howled with laughter again. Sasuke stood up and threw the hoodie in his hamper then went over to Itachi and punched him in the shoulder. “You fncking sadist, you just love exposing me, don’t you?”

Itachi was finally calming down from laughing. “That’s what older brothers are for, aren’t they?” he said innocently.

Sasuke flipped him off before walking into the bathroom to shower.

Sasuke had a tomato halfway in his mouth while watching some kind of dumb video talking about Deadpool and Spiderman’s greatest feats. Not many of them were very interesting, some of them Sasuke didn’t even remember.

He barely looked up when Itachi entered the room. “Hey, um, Sasuke. Can I talk to you?” he asked and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke paused the video and took the tomato out of his mouth. “Yeah, what is it?”

Itachi clenched his fists. “I’m going to be out of town for a few days, but I will be back soon. I just wanted to let you know.”

Sasuke looked up. “Kay, is Shisui dragging you along skydiving again?”

“No, it’s a business trip for the agency I work for. But I just want to remind you to be careful. There’s been a lot of shady activity going on lately and I don’t want you to genuinely get hurt, okay?” Itachi continued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m immortal, Itachi. I’ll be fine.”

Itachi sighed. “No one is immortal, Sasuke,” he said and got up and left.

Sasuke shook his head and played the video again. Then an ad popped up. It was a news channel telling people of a crisis happening at that very second. “ _ It seems some kind of man with bones sticking out of his body has been terrorizing the streets. The police have been unsuccessful in apprehending him. Deadpool and Spiderman, we are looking to you. _ ”

Sasuke kicked his laptop out of his lap and rushed to the closet to change. He got in his suit as fast as he could and rushed out the door and hopped into his car. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

Deadpool arrived on scene the second Spiderman did. They met up to look at what they were up against. It truly was a man who had bones sticking out of him like armour. He was carrying what looked like a human spine as a weapon, and he was destroying everything in sight.

Deadpool almost upchucked.

Spiderman was the first to advance. He got low to the ground and shot webs at the guy. He blocked them with his weapon, then shook them off with ease.

Deadpool crouched. “Hey, I think the bones are coated with something that’s immune to your webs,” he spoke.

Spiderman looked at him. “But how? My webs are literally bulletproof.”

Deadpool shrugged. “I think this guy is just a goon. He’s probably working for some big boss and has been hired as a hitman in order to kill us. My guess is the big boss he’s working for gave him some kind of enhancements for his bones to make them look like that.”

The guy roared and charged. He broke off one of his bones on his armour and threw it like a boomerang. Deadpool stepped in front of Spiderman and the bone hit him in the side. He pulled it out and started healing. However, it seemed as though his wounds were healing slightly slower than usual. 

Deadpool looked at the villain. Did he have protection against both their powers? “I’m going in again,” Spiderman said and advanced again.

This time he shot some webs up and swung from buildings, then started shooting webs again, aiming for the areas of the villain's body that weren't covered with his own bones.

Deadpool covered his bleeding side with his hand. It was almost healed, but it was definitely taking longer than it usually would. He watched as the beast of a man roared something, then jumped up on a building. He was able to walk on the glass panes of the windows and chase after Spiderman.

Spiderman yelped and landed next to Deadpool and started running. Deadpool followed him, finally fully healed. “Okay, what’s the plan, smartass?” Deadpool asked. “You’ve got the webs, I’m your shield. What do we do?”

Spiderman looked behind him. Sure enough, the guy was on all fours, chasing them down. Then he looked up. “I’m gonna try something,” he said.

“Okay, what is it?” Deadpool asked.

However, Spiderman shot a string of webs upwards towards the highest building near them. The guy behind them immediately followed. Deadpool cursed and headed towards that building, climbing up from the inside.

_ That son of a bitch!  _ Deadpool thought.  _ He’s gonna get himself killed! _

He pressed the elevator buttons and hopped in. Luckily it went all the way to the top without any stops. He would’ve taken the stairs, but this way was slightly quicker, and he could preserve his energy like this.

He finally arrived at the top and burst through the doors. He saw Spiderman barely able to hold off the guy. 

The villain smacked Spiderman across the chest and he flew into a corner. Then the villain readied his weapon to throw. “Feel the wrath of Kimimaro!” it shouted and threw the weapon.

The next second Deadpool was standing over Spiderman, being impaled by this man’s weapon, inches away from Spiderman’s face. “You fncking idiot!” Deadpool shouted.

Spiderman wasted no time. He shot out one final web that landed on Kimimaro’s eyes. The villain screamed and stumbled around, then fell off the building. Deadpool heard the crack of bones being broken and he knew that man wasn’t getting up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger (kind of)
> 
> Wanna talk about something. Yes, it is canon Naruto has ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder), don't come at me. Sasuke, actually, suffers from PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and Anxiety, but that won't be portrayed in the story much.
> 
> Quote for the chapter: "You know when you see a guy and he’s gorgeous but then he opens his mouth and you can’t get past how much of an a-hole he is?" :))


	5. Spiderman And Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I don't know what to put here anymore.（´▽｀）  
> Yes, Hinata and Ino is a genuine relationship in this SHUT UP I THINK IT'S CUTE.  
> Enjoy the chapter! Like I said there is some angsty stuffy-stuff but that will be resolved in the next chapter so don't worry.

Spiderman smiled and whooped. “Yes! We got him!” he shouted.

Deadpool stood up and lightly touched the bone through his chest. “A little help please, before this heals inside of me?” he said, a little anger in his tone.

“Oh, right,” Spiderman said and went behind Deadpool to pull out the bone.

He ripped it out and Deadpool let out a sound that was a mixture of an aroused moan and some kind of grunt of pain. Spiderman then threw the bone off to the side and watched as Deadpool sat down on the ledge and started healing. “Hey, we got him didn’t we?”

Deadpool breathed out. “I thought you were against killing,” he said.

Spiderman frowned. “I…” he didn’t have a response right away. “I am. But while I was fighting him he said something about being a pawn on someone else’s chessboard, and he had no escape. I… wanted to save him but there was no going back.”

“You’re too selfless for your own good,” Deadpool replied, clutching his chest.

Spiderman’s hands dropped to his sides. “And is that a bad thing?” he asked.

“YES, yes it is!” Deadpool stood up and shouted. “Spiderman, you don’t have the regenerative powers that I do! _You_ can _die_! Are you really that stupid as to throw away your life for other people?!”

Spiderman wasn’t sure why Deadpool was yelling at him. “I’m trying to protect this city,” he said, raising his voice.

“Yeah, well the city can’t be protected by me alone! If you die then you’re leaving this city in my hands! I can’t protect this city by myself!”

Spiderman clenched his fists. “Why not? Because you don’t have any other powers?”

Deadpool went silent. “What the hell did you just say?!” he finally said.

“Face it, Deadpool. I’m the real superhero here. You’re just the shield that I don’t need.”

The second he said it he wished he could take it back. Deadpool punched him in the face and his head shot to the side. “You need to value yourself more,” he said through his teeth.

Spiderman had nothing to say to that, so he just watched as Deadpool walked away, into the building and down the stairs. Then he looked forward and fell to his knees. Tears fell, but they soaked into the fabric of his mask.

He wanted to take it back, every word he said.

\--

Naruto slumped into his couch. It was a week after the fight with Deadpool, he needed a distraction so he had invited a few friends over for a chill hangout. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura were here. Ino and Hinata were making out on a chair, and Gaara was in the kitchen studying for one of his classes. He had invited Sasuke but he had declined, so it was just them.

“Okay, so repeat the situation again,” Kiba said, scratching Akamaru’s head.

Naruto sighed. He had spent the good part of an hour trying to explain his problem without telling them he was Spiderman. “So basically I had a fight with a friend. He said I was too selfless and I called him worthless. I really regret saying all that stuff but I also want him to apologize to me and I don’t know how I’m supposed to talk to him without starting another argument.” he said for what felt like the fortieth time that night.

Sakura yawned. It was a little past midnight and they had already broken into a bottle of wine about an hour ago. “I dunno, Naruto. Why don’t you just start talking about it and wing it from there?” she offered.

Naruto lolled his head to look at her. “Yeah, I’m kinda scared to just wing it. I kinda like this guy and I don’t wanna mess things up with him,” he replied.

The newscaster then mentioned something about Deadpool. “ _The superhero has saved two children from a burning building. Here he is being praised by the parents. The press is pressing him with questions. The big one being, ‘Where is Spiderman?’_ ”

The screen then cuts to a shot of Deadpool. He crossed his arms. “ _Me and Spidey had a little fight so we’re handling crime solo right now,_ ” he said.

Naruto groaned. Damn right they were. They haven’t even spoken a word to each other since the Kimimaro incident. Sakura swirled around her glass of wine. “I know you like this guy, but it’s better to talk to him than just avoid each other for the rest of your lives, right?”

Naruto sighed. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

Gaara looked up for the first time that night. “Well the first thing you would need to do is admit that you were wrong, and then say you’ll try to do better,” he said.

Shikamaru then added. “But don’t completely give in, don’t let him think he has control of your emotions.”

Naruto laughed. “That sounds like a better plan.”

Kiba pushed Naruto lightly in the head. “Damn right it is,” he commented.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. “Who knows, maybe you’ll end up like those two.” she pointed to Ino and Hinata, who had gotten up and were now moving to Naruto’s other bedroom in his apartment. 

Naruto crinkled his nose. “Gross,” he said, then shouted after the girls. “If y’all are planning to have sex in there you’re the one cleaning the sheets!”

Kiba howled with laughter and Sakura almost spat out her wine. Gaara rolled his eyes and continued to study. Shikamaru crossed his legs and folded his arms. “But seriously, Naruto, me and Tem have fights all the damn time. What I found is that it’s best to admit you were wrong but don’t entirely give in and say the other person was totally right in those kinds of situations.”

“Damn straight.” Kiba agreed, ruffling Akamaru’s fur even more.

Naruto smiled. “What did I do to deserve friends like you guys?” he wondered aloud.

“Being a damn good person, but that’s the reason you’re in this whole mess,” Gaara commented, smiling a tiny bit.

Shikamaru shrugged. “I mean, he’s not wrong.”

Naruto laughed again. Sakura put her feet up on the coffee table. “We are here for you, Naruto. Anytime you need us,” she said, smiling.

“Thank you, so much, guys,” Naruto replied.

Then he picked up his empty plate and walked into the kitchen. The second he got in there he pulled out his phone.

**Naruto:**

Hey, Sasuke, you still up?

**Sausage:**

Yeah

**Sausage:**

Sorry I couldn’t come, I had an

Appointment and then had to run a

Few errands, so I just got home

**Naruto:**

Nah you're good bro

**Naruto:**

You have been kinda depressed

Lately tho

**Sausage:**

Yeah, sorry, lots of big projects for

Multiple classes, been kinda stressed

**Sausage:**

I’m good though, just need some sleep

**Naruto:**

Then get some damn sleep ohmygod

**Naruto:**

I’ll see you tmrw, right?

**Sausage:**

Yeah, calling in sick for 1st class

So I can sleep but I’ll show up for the rest

**Sausage:**

So, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow

 **Naruto:** **  
**Sleep well, buddy

**Naruto:**

Goodnight 😴

**Sausage:**

Goodnight, dumbass

Kiba jumped over his shoulder and looked at his phone. “Oooh, Sasuke huh?” he snickered. 

Naruto pushed him away. “Shut, just checking in on him, that’s what good friends do, right?” he said.

Kiba smirked. “Yeah yeah. Just don’t overdo it on the nice, otherwise, your boyfriend will get mad at you.” he teased.

Naruto pushed him away again and put away his phone. Gaara came over and hugged Naruto from behind. Naruto then realized that Sasuke was right, he was very touchy with his friends and they were touchy with him. Nothing he ever gave much thought. 

“Y’know, Imma kiss him,” Naruto said.

Kiba raised his eyebrows. “Actually?” he asked.

“Yeah, once we resolve this matter I’m gonna kiss him, then ask him out.”

Shikamaru leaned in. “You sure he’s gay?” he asked.

Naruto nodded. “He’s bi, told me himself not too long ago.” Naruto smiled at the memory.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Okay then, just making sure he won’t be weirded out by a dude kissing him,” he said and left the kitchen.

Gaara stood on his tiptoes to talk to Naruto in his ear. “Good luck, Naruto,” he said.

Naruto turned around at the redhead and ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Gaara,” he replied.

Gaara smiled wider, something he didn’t do very often. The Kiba joined in on the hug. “By the way, Hinata and Ino are definitely fncking on your guest bed, you can hear them from the living room,” he said just to say it.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. “I told them they’d be cleaning the sheets,” he mumbled.

Both Gaara and Kiba laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUOTE OF THE CHAP:  
> "Clearly my dick is in my leg. Yeah. That's how spiders work."  
> Hope this made you laugh! :D


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVEAL OHMYGOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry for the late update but I just got home from driving all day and didn't have access to Wi-Fi.
> 
> But, hey, end of the slowburn at least :D

For a week Sasuke didn’t know what to do. His relationship with Spiderman had crumbled just like that, and now he was wishing he could take back everything he said.

Wait, no, that was a lie. Spiderman did need to value himself a lot more. He couldn’t just throw away his life like that, if he did Sasuke didn’t know what he’d do with himself. But on the other hand, it hurt to be called worthless without real superpowers.

For a week he was depressed. He still did his duties as Deadpool, but always half-heartedly. It just didn’t feel right without Spiderman by his side.

When Itachi came home he could tell that Sasuke was upset, but he knew better than to pry. The most he got out of him was that Sasuke had gotten into a fight with Spiderman, but nothing else.

One night at around 12:45 am Sasuke decided to Facetime Hinata. She usually knew the best things to say to him when he was depressed. So he got out his laptop and called her. She replied after about fifteen seconds. It was on her phone and she looked disheveled. “Good evening, Sasuke.”

“Hi, Hinata, are you busy?” he asked.

Hinata got up off the bed and moved over to what looked like a desk. “Not really, why?” she asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I need some cheering up. I got into a fight with a friend and I don’t know what to do,” he said.

Hinata yawned. “Well, Naruto is going through the same thing. I think Shikamaru said something like, apologize but don’t admit you were wrong entirely? I dunno, I wasn’t listening, Ino wouldn’t let me.” she said sleepily.

Sasuke made a humming sound. “I guess, but I don’t know how to talk to him without bringing it up,” he said and rested his head on his desk.

“Well, then, bring it up,” she suggested.

Sasuke looked at her with bored eyes. “I’m serious. Just resolve the issue as soon as possible so you can go back to being friends.” she continued.

Sasuke dragged his lip through his teeth. “Okay… but I don’t really want to think about that right now. Where are you, this doesn’t look like your house?” he asked.

Hinata raked her fingers through her hair. “I’m at Naruto’s, he invited us for a chill hangout and then he started complaining about this fight he had with his friend and then Ino dragged me to his guest bedroom, so I don’t know how they resolved the issue,” she explained.

Sasuke groaned. “Please don’t tell me you just got done fncking Ino,” he said.

Hinata pursed her lips. “I didn’t just finish fncking Ino?” she said as more of a question than a statement.

“Oh my God.” Sasuke groaned again and leaned back in his chair. “I swear to God…”

Hinata giggled. Someone behind her stirred in the bed. Sasuke saw Ino, obviously naked but covered by a blanket, turn over and call out to Hinata. “Babe~... baby c’mere…” she said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata smiled and gestured to Ino. “I’ll be there in a second, babe.” then she turned back to Sasuke. “Can we continue this in the morning?” she offered an apologetic smile.

Sasuke sighed and sat up straighter. “Nah it’s fine, I get the gist. Go fnck your girlfriend senseless, again.”

Hinata giggled then hung up. Sasuke closed his laptop and returned to his bed and crawled under the covers. Was Hinata right? If he could just talk to Spiderman maybe he could apologize but actually talk to Spiderman. If they could just have a heart-to-heart conversation maybe they could clear up this whole issue.

Then a thought crossed Sasuke’s mind. Maybe not just talking to Spiderman was what he needed to do. Sasuke bit his lip and curled into a ball. He took in a shaky breath. Maybe he needed to show Spiderman something he needed to see. Maybe, just maybe this could be for the better of both of them.

Maybe, Sasuke needed to show Spiderman the man behind the mask.

\--

The very next night Deadpool heard Spiderman as he leaped onto the rooftop where they usually met for patrol. He turned around to see his friend in all his glory. “You’re here.” Spiderman breathed.

Deadpool nodded and crossed his arms. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said.

Spiderman walked closer and started fidgeting with his hands. “I… I did too.” he stuttered.

Deadpool took a breath. Then he spoke. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I get that it wasn’t the right reaction. But that doesn’t mean you should just be reckless like that. Plenty of people in this city need you,  _ I  _ need you. And maybe I can’t shoot webs from my wrists, but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect you.” he said.

Spiderman stopped his fidgeting and looked down. “Um, I’m sorry too. I don’t want to throw my life away. And I was wrong. You’re not worthless. But I’m not gonna stop being selfless, otherwise, I wouldn’t be Spiderman.” he said.

Deadpool smiled and punched Spiderman in the shoulder. “Damn right,” he said.

The two settled into a silence, then Deadpool spoke again. “Um, I want to show you something.”

Spiderman cocked his head. “Oh really?” he asked.

Deadpool nodded. “I… I think we’ve kept this secret for long enough. I’m going to tell you who I really am.”

Spiderman was dead silent. “Wait… really?!” he half-shouted suddenly.

Deadpool rubbed his ears. “Yeah, I think you deserve to know,” he replied.

Spiderman grabbed his head. “W-Well if you’re gonna show me who you are then I should show you who I am!” he exclaimed.

Deadpool smirked. “Okay, I’m down with that,” he said and reached out to slip his fingertips under Spiderman’s mask. The other man mirrored the movement. They slowly lifted up each other’s masks until they were over their mouths, then Spiderman stopped.

Deadpool couldn’t see that well through the scrunched-up mask but he could tell when Spiderman stopped. “Spidey?” he asked.

All of a sudden he felt Spiderman’s lips mould against his own. Deadpool closed his eyes on instinct but was surprised by the sudden kiss. A million thoughts ran through his head.  _ Oh my God Spiderman just kissed me ah what does this mean so wait does he like me as more than a partner but wait what about Naruto I don’t know how to respond to this oh my God! _

Spiderman parted from him and smiled. “Sorry, I just… needed to do that,” he said softly.

Deadpool didn’t say anything for a second, then he spoke in a voice that cracked. “Just… take off my mask.”

And that he did.

\--

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, whisker-like scars on his cheeks, tan skin, permanent smile.

Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was Spiderman.

“Sasuke? Is that really you?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke’s mouth was open. At first, he was so shocked he didn’t know what to say. Then it occurred to him that this man had  _ kissed  _ him not five seconds earlier. Naruto had kissed him. 

Sasuke immediately turned red and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my God,” he mumbled. “It’s really you.”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, well, now I feel a lot less awkward about kissing you. Honestly, I’m really glad it was you,” he said.

Sasuke looked up. “Really?” he asked. “I mean, I’ve had a crush on you since forever, but the fact that you’re my partner in crime… Why haven’t I realized this sooner?!”

All of a sudden it became obvious to him. Of course they were the same person! Why didn’t he recognize this ages ago?!

Naruto laughed again. “Easy for you to say. I would’ve never guessed Deadpool was you,” he said.

Sasuke smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck. “So you like me too, huh?” he asked, leaning closer.

Naruto’s hands fell to rest on Sasuke’s waist. “Yeah. I was in love with Deadpool and was kinda crushing on you too, but now I don’t have to choose,” he said.

Sasuke’s smile turned into a smirk and his nose brushed against Naruto’s. “Then kiss me again, usuratonkachi.” 

Naruto happily complied. Their lips met once again and Sasuke kissed him back this time. Everything here and it that moment just made so much sense. He had always faked-flirted with Spiderman, but if he knew he very much would’ve been more serious with it. And now he was actually kissing Naruto/Spiderman, it didn’t seem real.

Naruto pulled him closer and swiped his tongue across Sasuke’s lips, demanding entry. Sasuke opened his mouth and let him in. It felt strange, to have Naruto’s tongue touching his, but it also felt  _ so good _ . This was the first time kissing anyone, so he was just going with the flow.

Sasuke couldn’t contain a small moan building up in the back of his throat, so he let it out. Naruto chuckled before heaving one of his own. Sasuke fingers wound into his hair and pulled at the blond locks and Naruto hissed a curse. “Fnck, Sasuke…”

Sasuke smiled and continued to kiss Naruto. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but all of a sudden they were interrupted by an explosion in the distance. Both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the explosion, then turned back to each other. “We gotta go check that out,” Naruto spoke.

Sasuke nodded and pulled his mask over his head. Naruto did the same and the pair headed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but KISS SCENE, so I call it fair.
> 
> Quote of the Chap:  
> "Cuttin’ em up and eatin’ em I can forgive, but the wrong wine… you monster."
> 
> （´▽｀）


	7. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I completely missed a chapter and messed the whole story up so here it is, I'm sorry I'll update tomorrow to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO STUPID!  
> I'm SO SO SORRY about all of this but I just realized when the chapters seemed out of order! I have it pre-written in google docs and the cop-paste thing got messy.  
> Once again I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. This is my favorite chapter aND I FORGOT IT!

Spiderman landed down next to Deadpool. There was a sizable crater in the ground in an open field with no people around. Spiderman looked at his partner, then back at the crater. Someone was in the crater.

Deadpool immediately dropped into the crater to talk to the person. Spiderman was right behind him. Deadpool approached the person and waved at them. “Hey-o. Did you cause this thing?” he asked.

“Spiderman and Deadpool.” the man spoke. Then it glitched. “It’s so good to meet you.”

Spiderman put his hand on Deadpool’s shoulder. “It’s a hologram.” he said.

Deadpool turned back to the hologram. Spiderman spoke next. “What do you want?” he asked.

The man laughed. “My name is Kabuto and I was the one who sent out Kimimaro. I expected you to kill him, but thanks for the new data you’ve given us. It’s been extremely helpful in figuring out how to take you down.” he said.

Deadpool snarled. “You sick son of a bitch!” he shouted. Spiderman held him back.

Kabuto laughed again. “Lord Orochimaru wants you dead. A world cannot exist with superbeings, if everyone can’t be with powers, then no one should be.”

Spiderman cracked his knuckles. “That is where you are wrong. Superpowers were gifts given to us, not birth traits we’ve had for our entire lives. We simply use these gifts for the greater good.”

Kabuto shook his head. “Regardless, Lord Orochimaru is looking to kill you, so this is your one and only warning. Stop all of this, disappear completely, never put on the masks again, and let villains roam free like they used to, otherwise you will suffer a slow, painful death.”

Deadpool got out one of his swords and swiped at the glitching hologram. “Like hell we would!” he shouted.

Kabuto sighed. “That is your choice then. This hologram will self-destruct in ten seconds… nine… eight…”

“OH SHIT!” yelled Deadpool as he scrambled to get out of the hole. Spiderman grabbed him and webbed them both out right before the hologram exploded.

Both of them looked at the now-deeper crater and then at each other. “Well shit.” Deadpool said. “We’re screwed.”

They arrived at Sasuke’s house not ten minutes after that whole incident. As they walked into the driveway Naruto saw that Sasuke was nervous. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, grabbing his hand.

Sasuke bit his lip. “Yeah, it’s just been an eventful night.” he said.

Naruto nodded. “Yeah it has…”

They settled into a comfortable silence before Sasuke asked, “Hey, do you wanna stay the night?”

Naruto walked into Sasuke's house and watched as he turned on the lights. “I’m not sure if Itachi’s awake, but I doubt he is, it’s almost one am.” Sasuke said as he led Naruto up the stairs.

They arrived in the bedroom and Naruto sat on the bed. He was still in his Spiderman suit sans the mask. Sasuke was the same. He hopped into his closet to change and came out in a large black t-shirt and pajama pants. “If you need to borrow some clothes these will probably fit you.” he said and tossed some pajamas at Naruto. 

Naruto took them and smiled. “Thanks.” then he followed Sasuke’s example and got changed in the closet. When he came out Sasuke was on his phone on the bed. Naruto crawled over and laid down next to him. Sasuke kept looking at his phone until Naruto reached for his face and turned his head to face him.

Sasuke turned off his phone and set it on the nightstand. Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke’s frays behind his ear. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered.

Sasuke smiled and looked down. Naruto lifted his chin and kissed him. Sasuke didn’t resist. He let Naruto’s hands wander into his hair, getting tangled in the black locks. Then Sasuke let out a small yelp when Naruto shifted and pushed Sasuke down on the bed, not breaking lip contact. Naruto’s hands left Sasuke’s hair to move down, ghosting his neck, moving over his chest and towards his hips.

Sasuke moaned into his mouth when Naruto fingers slipped under the fabric of his shirt and went up his back. “Naru… Naruto.” he spoke between kisses.

Naruto shushed him with his tongue and gently scraped his nails down his back. Finally they broke apart, Sasuke looking dazed and Naruto smiling like an idiot. “I hope this isn’t too fast for you. It just feels so good to finally get to kiss you like this.” he spoke, voice low and soft.

Sasuke was breathing slightly harder than usual and a slight blush graced his face. “No, it’s fine.” he replied. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time and now that I am it all feels surreal.”

Naruto smiled again and laid down, hand still up Sasuke’s shirt. “I’m going to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.” he mumbled.

Sasuke let out a small laugh and raked his fingers through Naruto’s hair. “Love you, too. Good night, Naruto.”

Naruto hummed Sasuke’s name appreciatively before drifting off to sleep.

Neither of them could’ve seen what was to come. They didn’t want to think about it, tonight was a night for them, Naruto and Sasuke.

The next day they went to the college campus together. No alerts were going off in the morning and Naruto’s spidey-senses weren’t picking up anything. So they just headed off to their classes hand in hand.

Ino was the first one to see them. She looked at them confused for a second, then she pointed at them. “So you two were the ones fighting?” she asked.

Naruto snorted. “I’m surprised you were listening to me while shoving your tongue down Hinata’s throat.” he remarked.

Sasuke covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Ino rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “So you two are together or what?” She changed the subject.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Then he shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” he said, smiling.

Ino nodded her head in understanding. “Okay, that’s cool, no problem with that.” she remarked, then crossed her arms. “You two go have fun.”

Then she flipped her hair and walked off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and imitated her “You two go have fun.” Naruto tried his best to conceal his laughter and gravely failed.

“Oh man I should’ve asked you out a long time ago.” he said, smiling.

Sasuke leaned on him. “Well, we’re together now, aren’t we?” he said.

Naruto nodded. “Yes, yes we are.” he replied.

Their other friend’s reactions were priceless. Hinata was shocked at first but otherwise supportive. Reminder: she used to have feelings for Naruto so it was a little odd for her to see her best friend dating him. Kiba shouted an “I KNEW IT!” at the top of his lungs. Sakura dropped the books she was holding in shock (she had previously had very strong feelings for Sasuke so it was definitely weird to see him and Naruto together). Shikamaru just crossed his arms and said, “Yeah I figured.” Gaara was happy for them and hugged them both very tightly when they told him.

Sasuke’s friends probably had the best reactions though. Karin, even though she was dating Suigetsu, freaked out because Sasuke was dating someone else other than her. Suigetsu didn’t give a shit. He, of course, teased Sasuke about it non stop then asked Naruto a lot of questions about Sasuke and his relationship with him. Juugo was happy he found someone he really loved and was supportive as usual.

That very night Sasuke crashed on Naruto couch and watched the news talk about this sudden crater in the Jinchuuriki fields west of town. People were confused and didn’t understand what had actually happened. “Ha! If only they knew!” Naruto said, coming over with two cans of beer and two slices of margherita pizza. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his pizza. “They don’t know, and I don’t want to tell them.” he commented.

Naruto let out a short laugh. “Yep, I guess this is a superhero-only concern.” he said.

After that they changed the channel and started watching  _ The Hunger Games _ . Naruto was yelling about how Gale was a better match for Katniss than Peeta and Sasuke kept making comments about what was and wasn’t similar to the books.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep with Sasuke lying on top of him.  _ Mockingjay  _ part 2 was now playing but Sasuke wasn’t paying much attention. He was too busy texting Hinata.

**Sasuke:**

Yeah he’s asleep

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

Lol

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

I’m glad you two are together tho

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

You make a cute couple ^-^

**Sasuke:**

Oh my God

**Sasuke:**

Shut up

**Sasuke:**

You are literally like the tenth person

To say that XD

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

Well it’s true

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

Oops Ino’s calling me I gtg

**Sasuke:**

GOD she’s clingy

**Sasuke:**

Do you guys even date or just

make-out/fnck?

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

We do

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

She’s just used to having boyfriends

That use her like that

**Sasuke:**

Oof

**Sasuke:**

Welp, have fun getting lucky

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

You too ;)

**Sasuke:**

I don’t know what you’re talking about

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

Oh please

**Hina-kuna Mata-ta:**

Youre at his house, TELL ME

You aint gonna get in his pants

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was drooling a bit and snoring slightly. Sasuke smiled. He understood why Hinata would think that, they were college-age boys who were staying in a house alone together. But…

Sasuke pushed Naruto’s bangs out of his eyes. Not tonight. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day. He didn’t know. Just soon, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote for the Chap:  
> “Like, we gay, keep walking.”  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	8. Itachi Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... there's some spicy stuff in this chapter, just the entire first part of the chapter if you don't wanna see that. It's not really that graphic but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heidy ho!  
> It's Friday and I got to see a wonderful friend of mine who is moving away ;-;.   
> But for everyone else, here's a new chapter, how's your day going?

It’s been almost a week since the crater incident. Sasuke was either staying over at Naruto’s or Naruto was staying at his place every night. But not once have they gotten into each other’s pants, as Hinata would put it.

One morning Sasuke was making coffee and Naruto snuck up behind him and hugged him and nuzzled his nose into his hair. “Baby~, why are you up so early?” he said, obviously only half-awake.

Sasuke smiled and turned around to kiss Naruto on the cheek, right where his scars were. “Because I have classes in an hour, remember?” he spoke softly. “And we have to check if there are any morning alerts.”

Naruto made a face and Sasuke patted his cheek. “You’re cute,” he said.

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke’s and he melted into the embrace. “But I don’t wanna go do hero stuff. I wanna stay here with you.” Naruto mumbled after they parted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re like a child,” he remarked.

Naruto pouted. “Just because I’m a couple months younger than you doesn’t mean you can call me a child.”

Sasuke sighed and pressed his forehead against Naruto’s “Sure, baby, sure.” he said.

No alerts went off that day. Surprisingly it had been very quiet in the time that Sasuke and Naruto had encountered that strange hologram man. Nothing really bad was happening. 

Sasuke did suspect, however, that this peacefulness would not last. He knew that this world wasn’t hardwired for that. Naruto knew that too, he just didn’t express that belief on the outside. He thought that people could learn to understand each other one day. Sasuke always thought it was a nice dream, but ultimately unattainable.

However, neither of them were thinking these thoughts that night.

Itachi was off on another business trip, so Naruto was over at Sasuke’s house for the night. The second he walked in Sasuke pinned him to the wall and kissed him. Naruto ultimately relaxed against him and kissed him back, hands winding into his hair and pulling his head into a position he wanted him in. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and allowed Naruto to slip his tongue between his lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, and when they finally parted Sasuke was completely out of breath. Naruto swallowed. “Damn, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled and dragged his lip through his teeth, then flicked his eyes down to look at Naruto’s mouth then flicked them back up. “Hey… Do you wanna move this to my bedroom?” he whispered.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and led him down the hallway and into his room, where he wasn’t even able to get a word in before Naruto was pushing him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him again. Sasuke felt Naruto’s hand sneaking under the fabric of his shirt and hiking it up, then wrapping around his waist. “Naruto, stop teasing already…” Sasuke said, wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto’s neck.

Naruto parted from Sasuke then began to kiss at his neck, unbuttoning Sasuke’s shirt and pulling it off of him. Sasuke found himself grabbing at Naruto’s collar, gasping as the blonde reached the spot right where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed against his neck. “I wanna be inside you, please…” then he looked up at Sasuke. “Can I?”

Sasuke was already blushing from all this intense sexual-ness. He turned away. “Of course, dobe.” he murmured.

Naruto turned Sasuke’s head back to him and kissed him harshly. “Alright, I hope you’re ready,” he spoke.

Sasuke swallowed. “I have never been more ready for anything,” he replied, then grabbed Naruto’s shirt and pulled it over his head, kissing him again. “Naruto, I need you to fnck me, fnck me now.”

Naruto smiled. “Okie dokie,” he mumbled against Sasuke’s lips.

Now, he had to admit, for the number of dirty jokes that had gotten past his lips when he was Deadpool, Sasuke hasn’t had sex since he came to college, even then, those were just meanless hookups.

However, the second Naruto inserted himself into him, Sasuke couldn’t remember any of those times. What this was, was so  _ different _ . A good different, but it was probably just Naruto.

Naruto shifted Sasuke’s legs up and held onto his sides. Sasuke continued to kiss him, hot bodies as close as they could be in that moment. Naruto was smiling at the same time Sasuke was moaning into his mouth.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, hips grinding.

Sasuke could barely think, so he answered with a small growl. “I love you,” Naruto said and kissed at Sasuke’s jaw.

Sasuke nearly laughed. He didn’t need to vocalize his love for Naruto, if he didn’t already know then surely he would learn. Sasuke was going to hold on to him and never let go.

\--

Sasuke woke up the next morning blinking away the sun. He felt Naruto pressed up against him, breathing softly against the back of his neck. Sasuke turned over and spooned Naruto right back. He nuzzled his nose into his hair and breathed in the scent of citrus and oakwood, something he wished he could put in a spray and make his whole house smell like.

Naruto mumbled Sasuke’s name and held onto him tighter. Sasuke wished they could just be like this forever.

But then Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, eyes moving around the room rapidly, a worried look on his face. Sasuke turned over, groaning because his ass hurt, and touched Naruto’s arm gingerly. “Naruto?” he asked.

Naruto looked at him. “Spidey-senses,” he said. “And they’re going off like crazy.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Naruto threw off the covers of his bed and rushed to the closet, putting on his Spiderman suit as fast as he could. He tossed Sasuke his suit and the other barely caught it. He looked at the red fabric in his hands. “It’s an emergency?” Sasuke asked, dead serious.

Naruto nodded, pulling his mask over his head. “I’ve never felt like this before, I think something bad is about to happen.”

Sasuke nodded. “Okay.” then he started getting changed. “Let’s go, then.”

They climbed up to Sasuke’s roof and started house jumping in the direction that Spiderman’s senses were going off at. When they arrived at the city area Spiderman grabbed onto Deadpool and swung them around. They’ve done this millions of times to get around, but Deadpool was still getting used to the dropping of his stomach every time they fell even a little bit.

Finally, they arrived at the little China-town area in the city. A few people were milling about, but it was too early for rush hour. They sat down on a small shop, away from the view of people. Deadpool looked around, then he turned to Spiderman. “This is the place?” he whispered.

Spiderman nodded. “This is the exact spot where my spidey-senses are going off the most.”

Deadpool looked down again. He saw someone in a black cloak come out of the store. They were followed by another, taller, figure with a similar black cloak. They looked around then headed down an alleyway. Deadpool pointed them out to Spiderman. “Yep, I think those are the guys. Follow them.”

Spiderman stuck to the walls and climbed over to watch them. Deadpool climbed as quietly as he could on the fire exits on the sides of the buildings. They followed the two figures to the end of the alleyway. Then they remained quiet. The figures turned to each other and started talking. “So… Orochimaru is going to meet us here?” the taller one said.

“Yes, he’ll be here. And when he comes you know what to do.” the other one said.

Deadpool cocked his head. That one’s voice sounded very familiar. Spiderman looked at him. “I think they are in cahoots with the dude in the field, that guy kept talking about someone named Orochimaru, too.”

Deadpool nodded. “I’m going to distract them, web them from behind.”

Spiderman nodded in understanding. Deadpool jumped down, an impact that should’ve broken his legs, but they healed immediately. He stood up and faced the figures. “Hello! How are you two doing?” he said. “You know, you shouldn’t really confess your plans out loud.”

The taller one started to pull out a knife but the other one stopped him. “Sasuke, I don’t think it’s very nice to sneak up on people,” he said.

Deadpool blinked. “How the hell do you know my name?” he asked.

The man raised his hands to his hood and slowly took it off. Black hair and eyes, smile lines around his eyes and nose, Itachi Uchiha. 

“C’mon, Sasuke. You really should know your own brother by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the chapter...:  
> "YoU dO nOt AsK mE tO bOw YoU pEaSaNt. I aM jEsUs cHRisT yOuR LoRd AnD sAViOr YoU uNgRaTeFuL sWiNe"  
> :))


	9. Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, back story and some action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wassup?  
> Don't really know what to put here anymore uh... stay hydrated?

Sasuke ripped his mask off, breathing heavily. Spiderman jumped down next to him. “What the hell is Itachi doing here?” he whispered.

“Naruto, good to see you again.” Itachi smiled.

Spiderman narrowed his eyes and slowly took off his mask, releasing his fluffy hair from its prison. “Likewise,” he replied.

The other man took his hood off. Naruto didn’t recognize him. “Kisame?” Sasuke whispered. “What is going on here?”

“No time, you have to get out of here. Orochimaru will be here soon and I’m not missing this moment.” Itachi said and walked up to Sasuke.

“No! I’m not leaving until you tell me what you’re doing with Orochimaru!” Sasuke shouted, taking a step away from Itachi.

The guy named Kisame scoffed. “We’re gonna, y’know.” he drew a line across his neck. “Kill Orochimaru.”

Naruto stepped forward. “Okay okay okay, slow down. We can’t let you do that, that’s a crime, and we stop people who commit crimes.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Naruto, of course, you wouldn’t understand. If we don’t commit this one crime then Orochimaru will commit a million more. He’s a man who was never taught mercy and will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

Sasuke looked like he was going to throw up. “We can stop Orochimaru, you guys don’t have to become criminals for this.” Naruto continued.

Itachi smiled. “Naruto, trust me, Orochimaru has found ways to stop your powers. If you go up against him, he will win. I’m just trying to protect my little brother, and if I have to become a criminal to do that, then so be it.”

Kisame shrugged. “I’m just going along with him, that’s what best friends do, partners in crime, literally,” he added.

Naruto grit his teeth. “You aren’t protecting Sasuke by not being there for him! Do you have no trust in him that he would find a way to defeat Orochimaru?!”

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto, it’s fine, please just stop.” he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Naruto grabbed his hand. “No, your brother needs to understand that you are more than just his little brother! You are Deadpool! One of the world’s only superheroes!”

Itachi sighed. “Whatever you say won’t change my mind, now get out of here before you get hurt,” he said and put his hood back on.

Naruto growled at him. Sasuke clutched his hand tighter. “C’mon, Naruto. We can’t be here for much longer,” he said and started leading him away.

Naruto gave Itachi one last death glare then followed Sasuke. They put their masks back on and climbed back up the building. But they didn’t leave, instead, they waited.

After around 5 minutes two more figures appeared. They were wearing pure white cloaks that looked to be made of snakeskin. One of them took his hood off. Long black hair and pasty white skin. He smiled creepily at Itachi and Kisame. “Good afternoon, gentlemen,” he spoke in a raspy voice.

Naruto snarled. That must be Orochimaru, and the other one was probably Kabuto. Itachi nodded at him. “Good afternoon, Orochimaru. It’s been a while,” he said.

Naruto then noticed Kisame. His hands were in his pockets, where his knife was, and he was slowly inching behind Orochimaru, slow enough so the two men wouldn’t notice. “What did you want to meet about?” Orochimaru continued.

Itachi licked his lips. “I wanted to be informed about your newest plan to take down Spiderman and Deadpool. After all, when it all is over, you did promise me new eyes, I want to know how soon that can happen.”

Spiderman must’ve looked confused, because Deadpool explained, “Itachi has a rare disease, it’s called Mangekyo or something, and it’s totally hereditary, I don’t have it, yet. But basically he’s half blind and can’t wear glasses. He’s been dealing with it just fine, but I don’t know why he’d want completely new eyes.”

Orochimaru laughed. Kisame was halfway behind him now. “Yes, yes. I’m planning my attack in about a week or so. M4nD4 isn’t fully ready yet. But once it is you can be rest assured you’ll have your new eyes.”

Kisame was almost behind Orochimaru completely, keeping a careful eye on him. Itachi saw this, nodded once to Kisame, then smiled at Orochimaru. “Thank you, but I actually wanted to tell you I don’t need them anymore,” he said.

Kisame drew his knife and pressed it against Orochimaru’s back. The other man didn’t even flinch. “Your plan is to kill me? What are you now, some kind of hero?” Orochimaru hissed.

Itachi shrugged. “I don’t think that’s the right word for me. A hero is someone like Deadpool or Spiderman. I’m no hero.”

“No, you can’t be a hero if you fail,” Kabuto said, sticking his own knife against Kisame’s throat.

Kisame just smirked. Itachi reached into his coat and pulled out a revolver. He pointed it at Orochimaru, lazily putting his finger on the trigger. “I’d say I’m more like a vigilante, doing illegal things to stop others from doing more illegal things. Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Kabuto looked worried and released Kisame to run at Itachi. It was hard to catch, but Kisame stabbed Orochimaru at that second, and Itachi shot him in the head. Spiderman heard Deadpool inhale sharply next to him. Orochimaru fell to his knees. Kabuto spun around and shouted, “Lord Orochimaru!”

Kisame then took this opportunity to take hostage of Kabuto and stifle his screams. “Don’t think we’re gonna let you escape this,” he said, smirking.

Spiderman shifted his position and looked over at Deadpool. “You okay?” he whispered.

Deadpool nodded. “Yeah, let’s just go home, please,” he said, soft-spoken.

\--

They went to Naruto’s house. The second they walked through the door Sasuke ripped off his mask and collapsed on the couch. Naruto took off his mask gingerly and sat next to Sasuke. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“No,” Sasuke said, sitting up suddenly. “My brother is a fncking vigilante! I’m the superhero of the family! I don’t need him to kill people for me just so I don’t get fncking hurt! I’m fncking immortal!”

Naruto frowned and took Sasuke’s hand in his own. The other man laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm. “I can tell this is something that really bothers you if you felt the need to swear that much,” Naruto said.

Sasuke huffed a breath. “I get that he’s trying to protect me, but why can’t he trust me to take care of myself?” he wondered aloud.

Naruto leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs. “Is it the same way you don’t trust  _ me  _ to take care of  _ myself _ without you as my shield?” he asked.

Sasuke gave him a death stare. “What?”

Naruto shifted so he was chest to chest with Sasuke, chin resting on his collarbone. “Well, you love me, and don’t want me to get hurt, so you want to always be by my side to make sure you can protect me. Right?”

Sasuke blinked. “Yeah?” was all he replied with.

“Yeah. And it’s the same for me. So it’s probably the same for Itachi. He loves you but can’t bear to see you hurt when he could’ve done something to save you.”

Sasuke blinked again. “That’s… a way of looking at it.”

Naruto smiled and raised his head to kiss Sasuke. When they parted he looked at him and cocked his head. “Have I ever told you how hot you look in this suit?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto again just to shut him up.

However, at that second Naruto felt his spidey-senses go off. He stood up. Sasuke rolled onto his side. “What?” he asked.

“Something bad just happened. Downtown, near that festival that was happening today.”

Sasuke stood up as well. “Okay, let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the chapter!  
> "PEE ON THEM TO ESTABLISH DOMINANCE"  
> I've officially lost my mind.


	10. Manda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action and Blood warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update.  
> I'm not very good at writing action scenes, so I apologize for the shitty writing job for this chapter.   
> This chapter, the one after that, and then epilogue.  
> Hope y'all are ready! I know I am!  
> Enjoy!

Deadpool and Sasuke finally arrived at the area. What they saw made Deadpool shocked and confused.

A giant, purple, fire breathing snake was terrorizing the area. Spiderman looked up at it. “Oh my God, Kabuto is up there!” he shouted.

Deadpool looked up. Indeed, Kabuto was perched on the top of this giant snake’s head. He was laughing like a maniac. Grey hair ripped out of its ponytail, glasses cracked and blood staining his white clothes.

Deadpool snarled. “We need to get up there,” he said.

Spiderman looked at him like he had just started breathing fire like the snake. “Are you insane?!” he asked.

“That’s not the question. Get us up there. Kabuto is the one controlling the snake, we need to take him down.” Deadpool replied, perfectly calm.

Spiderman looked doubtful, but then he started putting together a slingshot of webs. The snake seemed to realize they were there, so it started heading towards them. Deadpool turned back to Spiderman. “Stop the slingshot! It’s going to take too long! Back me up then follow!” he shouted then ran towards the edge.

Spiderman nodded and aimed his webs. Deadpool jumped off the edge. He landed on a perfectly placed web, then he kept going, allowing Spiderman to build a bridge for him. This is a tactic they’ve used before, and it requires trust, which they’ve built up over all the years of working with each other.

Deadpool took out one of his swords and pressed a button on it. It suddenly came alive with electricity. A family friend of his, someone named Kakashi Hatake, had engineered this and Itachi had received it, he then gave it to Sasuke for his superhero-ness.

Deadpool took one last jump at the snake and slashed right at one of its eyes. It screamed and tried to shake Deadpool off, but he had already grabbed a few pieces of Spiderman’s webs so he could cling to the snake. Soon Spiderman was right behind him and they met up on the snake’s nose.

Once he had secured Spiderman’s location Deadpool rushed over to the other eyes and stabbed it. The snake screeched again and kept wriggling. Deadpool and Spiderman carefully climbed up to see Kabuto, a gun in his hand, breathing heavy, a look of crazy in his eyes.

At that moment Deadpool noticed that Kabuto’s eyes weren’t normal. The pupils were slitted and they were a nasty shade of yellow-green. “Good afternoon, heroes,” he said, still tightly clutching his gun.

Spiderman crouched low to the ground. “How did you escape Kisame and Itachi?” he asked.

Kabuto laughed. His laugh was satanic. “You thought that I was weak like my master?! Of course not! What do you take me for?!”

Deadpool readied his sword. “What did you do to them?”

Kabuto smiled. “If you’re wondering if they’re dead, don’t fear. I simply maimed them severely. They’re probably at the hospital right now. I wanted them alive to see you two die!”

Deadpool clenched his fists. “You sick son of a bitch,” he growled.

Kabuto hummed, then raised his gun. “I’d watch your tongue if I were you. This gun is loaded with bullets coated in a solution that will keep you from healing. You’ll die!”

Deadpool narrowed his eyes. “Maybe… you’re underestimating me,” he said and raised his sword.

Spiderman stood up fully. “You certainly don’t have any room to talk, with your feet attached to this snake,” he said, smirking behind his mask.

Kabuto looked at his feet, his attention drawn away from them, and Deadpool ran his sword right through him, not through a vital point, but enough to hurt him significantly.

Kabuto coughed out blood and it dribbled down his face. 

The snake screamed out and bucked Spiderman and Deadpool off. Luckily Spiderman had the reflexes to be able to catch Deadpool and suspend them from a nearby building. The snake went absolutely psycho. It started destroying things left and right without any kind of control. “We have to stop that thing,” Spiderman said.

Deadpool whole-heartedly agreed. 

Spiderman released him and he fell to the ground with practiced ease. Spiderman followed suit. Deadpool scanned the situation. He didn’t see many people, but there were a few. “Spidey, I need you to draw the snake’s attention away from the people, I’ll get them out of here.”

Spiderman nodded and webbed off. Deadpool rushed to the people. He helped a few get up and returned a lost child to his mother, then proceeded to tell them to run until they got to the nearest safest building.

By the time Deadpool turned around Spiderman was back on the snake’s head, riding it like a bucking bronco. Deadpool cursed and yelled up to his partner. Spiderman got the gist and webbed him up. “Okay, you’ve blinded it. Now how do we kill it?” Spiderman said.

Deadpool hit his head against his fist. “I don’t fncking know!” he shouted. “How do you kill a normal snake?!”

Spiderman shrugged. “All I know is that you can defang a snake. Kiba showed me a video of him doing it once,” he replied, unhelpfully.

“I don’t care about what your friends did-!” Deadpool shouted, then grew silent. “Wait… defanging it?” he asked.

Spiderman’s eyes widened. He understood what Deadpool was implying. Deadpool grabbed his partner’s hand. “Make me a lasso of webs.”

Spiderman did so. Then they ran up to the front. The snake sniffed them and roared. Spiderman held onto Deadpool and dropped him in front of the snake’s mouth. They both knew this was risky, but Deadpool would regenerate, he always did.

Deadpool shouted at the snake. “HEY!” he hollered. “I’m over here ya big fat ugly slug!!”

The snake opened its mouth to roar again and in two swift movements Deadpool slashed its teeth off.

The snake was paralyzed. Then it started disintegrating. Deadpool started falling only to be caught by Spiderman and slowly let down to the ground. By this time the snake was almost completely done deteriorating. Kabuto laid in a heap of limbs in the epicenter of the destruction.

Spiderman moved over to him. “Kabuto, you’ve lost your greatest weapon, what are you going to do now?” he asked.

Deadpool stood next to him, one hand on his hip. He knew Spiderman was teasing him, but he knew not to take these kinds of people lightly, which is why he ran his sword through the guy the first chance he got. 

Kabuto laughed. “Yes, I suppose you did defeat me. Congratulations. I wish you luck when  _ he  _ comes for you.” he said.

Deadpool crossed his arms. “Who is this mysterious  _ he _ ?” he asked.

Kabuto laughed again. “What does it matter to you?”

Then he took out a needle and stabbed himself in the neck. His mouth foamed up right before his body went still. Deadpool walked up to him, kicked him lightly, before turning to Spiderman. “He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote for the chapter:  
> “He still remembered the beautiful day Sakura and Ino got Minecraft married, it really brings a tear to his eye.”  
> :))


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the chapter mishap. If you missed what happened please go back to chapter seven because it's been updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~!  
> We almost done! I'm excited!  
> Last chapter will be a cliffhanger but next part of the series will be up as soon as a finish it, so give me a month or so. Thanks.  
> Enjoy!

Naruto walked with Sasuke to the hospital. Sasuke was here for an eye exam, but right after they were going to go see Itachi.

They arrived in the clinic and the nurse took Sasuke to the back, leaving Naruto to wait for him.

As he lounged in the waiting area, Naruto’s mind wandered to the fight that was almost two weeks ago. Crime rates since then have been going to significantly, almost as if the whole criminal world was holding their breath. Kabuto had taken his life to protect information, so what was he hiding?

That’s when a familiar face walked into the room. Karin. He smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to say hi. “What’re you here for?” she asked.

Naruto waved around his hands as he talked. “Just waiting for Sasuke, he’s got an eye exam then we’re gonna go see his brother. He’s staying here after getting hurt in the snake accident a few weeks ago.”

Karin’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God! He was there?! I wonder if he saw Spiderman and Deadpool! That would’ve been so awesome!” she started fangirling.

Naruto laughed out loud. “I’ll be sure to ask him when we stop by later,” he said.

Karin smiled. “That would be awesome,” she replied. “But anyway, how are you and Sasuke’s doing?”

Naruto shrugged. “Okay, I guess. He’s been kinda quiet lately, something might be on his mind.”

That was a half-lie. Sasuke had woken Naruto up before with nightmares from the incident. Apparently Uchiha’s have a bad mental health history and Sasuke was no exception. He was also constantly complaining about how everything was starting to look really fuzzy, hence the eye exam. 

“How about you and Suigetsu?” Naruto quickly changed the subject.

Karin made a “hmph.” sound and pushed up her glasses. “He’s annoying as ever. I love the stupid bastard but he drinks way too much. I swear he gets drunk every night.”

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile. “Well, he’s always been like that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the guy eat, it’s like he’s made of liquid,” he said.

Karin groaned and lolled her head back. “I know, right?!”

Their conversation was broken by Sasuke coming in through the doors. He was holding a small envelope in his hands. He waved to Karin. “Hi,” he said in a small voice.

Karin waved back. Sasuke moved towards them and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. “C’mon,” he said.

Naruto waved good-bye to Karin and slipped his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Sasuke’s. “We going to see Itachi now?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto’s eyes moved down to the envelope. “So, glasses I’m guessing,” he spoke.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. “They, um, they found a lense that’s supposed to help with the blindness but we can’t say for sure yet,” he replied, pressing the elevator button. “I’ll pick up the prescription on our way back.”

Naruto smiled. The elevator doors closed. “I’m sure you’ll look just as stunning with glasses on as you always do,” he whispered.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. Naruto turned his face towards him again and kissed him quickly. “I mean it,” he said.

The doors opened and Naruto pulled Sasuke along towards Itachi’s room. They finally arrived and Sasuke stood in front of it, hesitant at first but evidently knocking slowly.

“Come in.” a voice replied from the other side.

\--

Sasuke opened the door and Itachi put down his book. He smiled at the pair as they walked in. “Good afternoon, Sasuke, Naruto,” Itachi said.

Sasuke gave him a halfhearted smile and sat down in one of the chairs next to the hospital bed. Naruto chose to stand, hands shoved in his pockets, observing the two brothers carefully.

“How have you been, nii-san?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged. “Relatively fine. The worst part is over, I’ve just been feeling sore since then,” he replied, leaning back into his pillow.

Sasuke played with his frays and nodded. “So, has anything interesting happened since the last time you came?” Itachi said, trying to keep the conversation going.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto thought this was a cue for him to start talking. “Not much, actually. Things have actually been pretty quiet. The news is scraping for every bit of information about the situation as they can get their hands on, as usual.” he said, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms.

Itachi cocked his head. “That’s certainly interesting.” he mused.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. “Um, Kabuto mentioned someone that would come eventually and would take us down. Do you know who that is?” he asked.

Naruto looked at his boyfriend. He was nervous, clenching his fist that wasn’t twirling his black hair so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He was biting his lip and his eyes were darting around Itachi’s frame in a nervous jitter.

It was obvious Sasuke didn’t truly trust his brother, and now that he knew he was a vigilante he was extra afraid of asking him about the criminal underworld.

Itachi looked at the ceiling, then shook his head. “Dunno. No one really comes to mind that really has the power to defeat you two,” he said.

Naruto’s eye twitched. He had picked up some things from Karin, who was an expert lie detector. However Itachi’s poker face game was strong, but the tilt in his voice and the avoiding eye contact was a dead give away. But he kept his mouth shut for once in his life for Sasuke’s sake, who seemed to be relieved by the revelation of this information. “Well, I suppose that’s a good thing, right?” he looked at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto smiled back, careful to control his facial expression. Sasuke then stood up. “Well, I’m sure you’ve grown bored of us, we’ll be taking our leave now,” he said.

Itachi smirked and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Yes, please do,” he said jokingly.

Sasuke shot Itachi a dirty look before grabbing Naruto’s hand and leading them out. 

They went all the way out of the hospital without speaking, but once they got in Sasuke’s car Naruto leaned over to look at him. “Hey,” he said calmly. “You doing okay?”

Sasuke looked at him. “Yeah, just been a little stressed about this whole thing,” he replied, rubbing his thumb over Naruto’s hand, their fingers still intertwined.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. “We’ll get through it, that I can promise.”

He then leaned over and kissed Sasuke, not rushing into it, just doing it as a comfort for him. Sasuke lifted his hand to sink into Naruto’s hair and kissed him back. Whenever their lips were locked was when the entire world didn’t matter. When they weren’t superheroes, when everyone understood each other and no one committed crimes against anyone. When they kissed everything melted away.

That’s why it was a pain to break apart. Naruto smiled at Sasuke once again. “I love you, so much,” he whispered.

Sasuke smiled as well. “I love you, too,” he replied.

Naruto kissed him again and all the world’s problems were nonexistent again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence until they both mutually agreed they needed to head home. 

They could not have known what was to come, in fact, they had no idea, but they didn’t care. They would deal with it when they crossed that incredibly deadly bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote for the chapter ;)  
> “www.thisisnotascambruh.com”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a few weeks to finish the second part and that'll be out soon enough.  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!

Sakura was typing on the computer when the doors opened. She peeked over the desk and saw her favorite couple, Naruto and Sasuke, walk in. She stood up and said hi to them. “Hi, boys, how can I help you?” she asked cheerfully.

Sasuke fixed the new glasses on his nose. They were black-wired with lenses that faded into a reddish tint towards the bottom. They were supposedly made by a million-dollar company (Sharingan Co.) whose owner was fascinated with the Mangekyo disease that Sasuke and Itachi had. “We’re here to see Uchiha Madara,” he replied.

Sakura smiled and picked up her clipboard. “It’s been a while since you last visited him, been busy?” she asked and came out from behind the desk.

Sakura was a med student that was going through an internship at her teacher Tsunade’s Mental Hospital. She had been working there for a little over a year now and wasn’t fazed by Sasuke’s visits to his uncle.

Sasuke shrugged. “That and Itachi refuses to come with me anymore,” he said.

They began walking down the hallway past a couple of sterile white doors. A few patients with their nurses were milling about, some stared at the couple, some waved, others ignored them completely. “By the way, how is Itachi doing?” she asked, writing something down on the clipboard.

Sasuke just shrugged again. “He’s fine, I guess. He’s out of the hospital but is mostly just moping around the house,” he replied, looking around at the atmosphere.

After a few more minutes of walking and some half-hearted conversation exchanges from Naruto and Sakura, they arrived in a hallway without doors. One that was a much darker atmosphere and color, a soft grey turning darker to an almost black as they headed down the hallway.

They arrived at a door with a sign on it,  _ Uchiha Madara _ . Sakura took out her keycard and swiped it. The door unlocked and she held it open. “Fair warning, as usual, you will be recorded but the video will not be kept unless asked for it to be. This is to ensure your safety with the patient. The only one viewing it at this time is Doctor Tsunade, she’ll send word to the guards if the patient appears to become hostile. Other than that you know the rules, Sasuke.” she said with a smile.

Sasuke stared at the door. Almost afraid to enter. Then Naruto grabbed his hand and whispered something to him. Sasuke immediately relaxed. Then he put on a brave face and stepped through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't the first part of the series on a cliffhanger, why would you think that?
> 
> “YOU TWO, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CAN YOU STOP FLIRTING AND MAKING ALL THE SINGLE PEOPLE IN HERE UNCOMFORTABLE?!”  
> Quote for the chapter bc this is how everyone felt at the end of Chapter 11.


End file.
